Five Nights at Circus Baby's: Freakshows
They got new animatronics thanks to the rumors spreading around. They look cuter, and are even MORE advanced than the other ones. Problem, the old ones are still around. And one won't stop until it gets what it wants. You escaped the circus last time, can you escape it again? Story Circus Baby's Pizza World got an upgrade, the animatronics got cuter. But now, you're the new night guard. Can you survive these animatronics? Animatronics Redesigned Circus Baby Circus Baby's lost the weird creepiness to her, and got way cuter. She lost the faceplates and instead has a normal, plastic head. Her pigtails are bigger and are actually made with real fluff, so is her hair. She has red cheeks, but she still has the eternal smile mouth. She has bright, blue eyes and she looks even more covered in glitter since she sparkles. Also, she smells like birthday cake. Her body got a little curvier and she has a fabric skirt. Her orange spot on her stomach no longer openable, and there's no fan on it. Her legs also got a little thinner and so has her arms. Her shoes's yellow balls have been replaced with orange balls. She performs on stage, blah blah blah. Path Show Stage> Play Room> Party Room> Kitchen> You Redesigned Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy lost the faceplates and has a normal, plastic head. Her body got a tiny bit thinner and he has shiny, yellow eyes. Her ears are now white with red highlights and his cheeks got redder. She has a fluffy, soft tail with a red tip. His feet now are just plain white, and her jaw is more flexible and moveable. His tail's smells are now reduced to 4 scents, strawberry, blueberry, apple blossoms, and peaches. Path Show Stage> Play Room> Dance Floor> You. Redesigned Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy lost the faceplates and now has a normal, plastic head. His body is a little fatter and he has silver eyes. His cheeks are redder and his ears are made of fluff. His feet are now just plain white, and his jaw is more flexible and moveable. His hat is removable this time, and he smells like cherries. Path Show Stage> Play Room> Birthday Room> Parts N' Service> You. Redesigned Bon Bon Now nicknamed Bawn, he has a blue top hat and he has 2 buttons on his stomach instead of 1. His eyes got wider and more cuter, and his jaw is more flexible and moveable. He has green eyes. The company made him sisters with Redesigned Bonnet. He smells like carrots. Unlike his previous, original counterpart, he can actually jumpscare you this time and kill you. Path Show Stage> Play Room> Birthday Room> Kitchen> You Golden Funtime Freddy (Funtime Thunder) Nicknamed Thunder, an exact copy of Redesigned Funtime Freddy, but gold. He starts in Birthday Room with Bonnet, wishing kids Happy Birthdays. Smells like a freshly baked cookie. Path Birthday Room> Kitchen> You Redesigned Bonnet Bonnet is a copy of Redesigned Bon Bon, she's Thunder's hand puppet, so naturally she starts in Birthday Room with him. Smells like nothing surprisingly. Path Birthday Room> Party Room> Play Room> Dance Floor> You (Note that the damaged animatronics go wherever they want and they all start in Parts N' Service. Also Ennard.) Damaged Circus Baby A damaged Circus Baby from FNaF:SL/ FNaCB. Her right pigtail is gone and her left pigtail has it's middle part missing. She's missing one of her faceplates and her eyes aren't there, instead replaced by black and a white shine. Her right arm is missing and her left arm has a bit of damage on it. Her torso is ripped, and her skirt's ripped too. Her left leg has a tiny bit of damage while her right leg is replaced by an endoskeleton leg. During the night, if you see her, there's a controlled shock button on your desk. Press it and she goes away, but if she isn't in your office when you press it it will do nothing. It drains 1% of your power when you click it. Damaged Ballora Ballora is the least damaged out of the crew, since none of her parts needed to be used for any redesigned animatronics. Her eyes aren't there, instead replaced by a black and white shine. Her right faceplate is gone and her arms have damage on them. Her.... Ermmm. Chest has a chunk taken out of it, and her skirt is slightly torn and her pelvis piece has some tearing. Her legs are also slightly torn. She has the same mechanic as Damaged Baby. Damaged Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy has no ears and one of his faceplates is torn off. His eyes are gone, too. He has no hands and his arms have withering on them. His right leg is completely endoskeleton, and there is sone withering on her legs. Her body also has some withering. She has the same mechanic as Damaged Baby and Damaged Ballora. Damaged Funtime Freddy His left ear is gone, and his bottom jaw is missing. His left arm is just pure endo, while his right has no hand. Strangely, his left arm has a hand despite it being missing on his actual suit. His legs are torn slightly and his chest has a big tear in it. He has the same mechanic as Damaged Baby, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora. Damaged Bon Bon He has his right ear torn off, and his right hand is broken slightly. His torso slightly has a tear in it also. His left arm is also slightly withered too. He has the same mechanic as all of the other damageds Fixed Ennard Wow, really got creative with that name there. Anyways, Ennard starts in Dance Floor, because they replaced Ballora since... Well... Anyways, Fixed Ennard goes wherever he wants, and takes whatever route it takes to get to you. You have a light. Flash it in his face if he gets too close. Also, his apperance is the ennard mask with a Funtime Freddy body, some Circus Baby arms, and Funtime Foxy legs, but they're colored green. Nights There is no tutorial night, just simply a small mini tutorial at the start of Night 1 when you first open the game. Night 1 Phone Call: "Welcome to your new job at the new and improved Circus Baby's Pizza World! We're going to go over the rules today, and you can get to know the animatronics! First, the rules. Rule number 1, no damaging the animatronics. Rule number 2, we don't talk about this rule. Rule 3, don't touch Circus Baby. Rule 4, Don't touch Foxy. Rule 5, Don't touch Ennard. Rule 6, don't touch Freddy or Bon Bon. Rule 7, don't touch Thunder or Bonnet. Now that that's out of the way, the animatronics roam around at night. Don't worry, this is programmed into them, they are not haunted. I don't know why, just something to know. Anyways, the main animatronics may get into your office. If you are uncomfortable with them, simply use the mask and they will simply think you are an animatronic like them and walk away. You also have a light. Goodbye for the night." The animatronics active on this night are Redesigned Circus Baby and RD. Funtime Freddy End Night: You play as the original Circus Baby in a minigame. Walking around, you start to notice new animatronics being built. As you enter the room, a shadowy figure runs into you. The minigame ends. Night 2 Phone call: "*humming* Now welcome to the eeenddd..... Ooooohhhh the ennddd.... The endd.... This is where your story ends, end communi- OH! I forgot I was calling. Anyways, welcome to your second night! This time, Funtime Foxy and that weird creepy other clown is active. I think his name is Ennard? Anyways, Funtime Foxy is still fooled by the mask, while Ennard isn't for some reason. I don't know, but he doesn't like bright lights. Flash him in the face if he gets in your office. I don't know why Ennard has such a weird body, it's weird. Why is his name Ennard anyways?" The animatronics active on this night are RD. Funtime Foxy, and Fixed Ennard. Also, phone guy is singing "The End" by OR3O, CG5, and DJSMELL in the beginning of his phone call. Why? I like that song. End Night: This time, it's a cutscene. Damaged Circus Baby gets up, and looks around at the others. She then walks out of Parts n' Service, seeing the Redesigned animatronics on stage. The minigame ends. Night 3 Phone Call: "Third night! Anyways, some animatronics from the back are going to start moving around. An old version of Funtime Foxy is here, and also some old versions of some ballerina, Funtime Freddy, and Bon Bon. There's a panel on your desk, click the button on the bottom. That shocks them and makes them go away. They were probably old animatronics that were scrapped for rumours that they were haunted. I would say punch them in the face, but rule number 1 exists, so you can't. They're stupid, really. I don't know why the ballerina was replaced though, I guess it was because her design was too much? Anyways, bye." Every Dm. animatronic is active except for DM. Circus Baby End NightL DM. Circus Baby is in Parts N' Service. You can go to the office, but the security guard won't let you. You have to go to the stage, and a message appears saying "CONTROL." You control RD. Baby, and attempt to walk to the office. However, It becomes 6:00 AM and the night guard leaves. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears and destroys the RD. animatronics. The minigame ends. Night 4 Phone call: "It's terrible... Someone destroyed the animatronics on the show stage. They left the withered ones alone... Why are you still here? The place is closing. *glitch effect, female voice suddenly* Tell you what, come back tommorow. We will give you a nice prize...." The only animatronics active are the DM. animatronics. The RD. animatronics and Ennard are in pieces. The animatronics are extremely active. End Night: You play as original Circus Baby. Kids come into the room. First two, then three, then two again, them three, then four, then two, then two again, then three, then five, then four two times, then three, then two. Suddenly, a single kid comes into the room. She's wearing a pink blouse with two buttons in the middle and a blue skirt. Circus Baby's stomach opens up. Ice cream comes out. The kid takes the ice cream and screams as she is grabbed by the claw and taken in. Minigame ends. Night 5 Phone call "*same female voice* You really don't know what you've gotten into. I’m curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, '''maybe ignorance... "''' Everyone's really active. End Night: TBACategory:Games Category:Work in progress